Back to Ashes
by Fenella Church
Summary: Sequel to Life on Ashes. After waking from her coma Alex finds it hard to readjust to the 21st century, then Arthur Layton comes along...may become an M rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-This is a sequel to Life on Ashes so if you haven't read it you might find this a little confusing, if you have read it you'll know the background and that Gene and Alex know each other rather well. I have diverted from canon slightly here and there especially from the time when Arthur Layton appears on the scene. If you are a Buffy fan you may recognise a couple of references to that great show too, one of them being the chapter title :)_

Back to Ashes.

.

The Gift

2007

'I need to talk to your mum in private.' Paul Black told Molly.

Alex scrutinised her surgeon's face and caught the shiftiness lurking behind the eyes, 'I can't feel my legs.' she told him.

He shook his head a little too violently, 'To be expected Alex. Your rehabilitation starts now.'

'So everything went according to plan? There's nothing you want to tell me? No nasty surprises?' Her hand reached out and grappled for the plastic beaker of water on the bedside table.

Paul rushed to her assistance and held the water to her lips. It tasted flat and dead. She spluttered as too much went down and pushed the beaker away.

'Everything went ok.' he told her, 'It may take a little longer than I first thought to get you entered for the London Marathon, but I'm absolutely satisfied with your prognosis. Kelly Abraham and her team are standing by to assist you with all kinds of therapies.'

'That doesn't sound like the NHS I know and love.' Alex replied tiredly, feeling trapped and helpless, 'How long are we talking here? Before I'm up and around again?'

Paul put a hand on her arm comfortingly, ' That all depends on you Alex, I'm pretty sure with your determination you'll be back on your feet before you know it.'

'Gene?' Alex whispered.

'What about him?' Paul frowned.

'I didn't get a chance to say goodbye were messy.' Alex wasn't prepared for the feelings of guilt, and even less prepared for the feelings of loss.'Could you? Would you?...' she broke off and stared at Paul desperately, 'Can you give Gene a message from me?'

Paul shook his head, and looked around furtively before replying quietly, 'Best to just leave it Alex. It doesn't do to meddle between 'll be alright, he's Gene Hunt.'

'Exactly' Alex replied, 'That's what everyone thinks, he's Gene Hunt, the Manc lion, strong, proud,bolshy, indestructible. Except I happen to know there's more to him than that.'

'I'm not taking any messages Alex.' Paul said firmly. 'Sam will take care of Gene. You need to concentrate on getting fighting fit here, in your world.'

Alex nodded, she realised that Black was right. How would sending a message help Gene? It wouldn't. She was as far away from him as she possibly could be. She just had to make the best of it and get on with her life. 'Can Molly come back in?' she asked Black.

He smiled, 'Of course.'

.

1973

'You're joking me!' Gene said.

Sam shrugged, 'It was just an idea. I thought it might cheer you up.'

Gene crashed his feet onto his desk and looked aghast at Sam, 'Jackie Queen? Come on! I get it- as long as it's got a hole between its legs and wears a bit of lippy it'll do for the Gene Genie.'

'It's only a curry, not a fortnight in Tenerife.' Sam said patiently. 'It was Jackie who suggested it.'

'No ta, I'll pass.' Gene effortlessly made a smile into a grimace, 'Off you hop Tyler, go and do a bit of police officering and stop playing bloody cupid. I am not going on a foursome with you and Cartwright and that nosy slag.'

'She speaks highly of you too.' muttered Sam as he left Gene's office.

Annie was hovering by his desk. 'I take it that was a no then?' she grinned.

Sam nodded and checked to see if Gene was observing them, he was. 'I tried my best.'

'You can't do any more.' Annie said, handing him a file he'd asked her to dig out for him.

Sam looked unconvinced, 'I'm worried about him, he's changed.'

Ray sidled up to them, 'That Queen bird, I'll make up a foursome with yer. So she's not too disappointed.'

'Thanks for offering Ray.' Sam replied, 'But I'm sure Jackie will get over being turned down.'

Later he watched Gene playing cards in The Railway Arms, settling comfortably back into his rut. Like Alex Drake had never existed, like all the great revelations had never happened. Rumours had flown thick and fast around the station when Alex disappeared. Gene made sure no-one knew about the car crashed into the oak tree. It had been left up to Sam to quash the rumours. He had told them that Alex had been offered promotion in London, working for the Met, and gradually the gossip faded away, until that crazy Drake woman was a faded memory and no-one cared anymore. No-one except Gene.

.

2008

It was so hard to put one foot in front of the other. Baby steps, Alex kept telling herself, just one at a time. After almost a year of physiotherapy she had just about mastered walking again. Her spine was stiff and unyielding and she lived in dread of Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva although Paul Black had told her time and time again it was rare and highly improbable.

'You just expect too much too soon.' he told her, 'Keep doing the exercises and your spine will gradually become more supple.'

Still, she was going back to work, even though the thought terrified her. She felt she had lived through several lifetimes since that day when she offered to help out at Manchester and ended up falling off a roof and into the geneverse.

She took a deep breath as Evan held the door open and she stepped into the chill morning air.

'The hardest thing in this world is to live in it.' she mumbled, knowing she was quoting but not remembering where from.

Evan put on his kindly benefactor expression, 'You'll be fine.'

'I hope so.' Alex smiled bravely, feeling slightly crowded by Evan hovering helpfully as she walked to her car aided by a walking cane. 'Come on Mols!' she called.

Molly burst out of the house, untidy hair, school tie awry, dragging a bag of books.

Evan looked doubtful, 'I can take her, save you...'

'I'll take her.' Alex said firmly.

Molly smiled, 'Mum's got it covered.' she said happily.

Alex nodded., 'You need to put a comb through your hair.' She congratulated herself on being motherly because since she'd emerged from the coma such things hadn't come naturally. She'd felt distanced from Molly, and Evan, like they weren't her real life anymore. The 1973 life had felt more real and comfortable, this life was the one that seemed strange, so fast and frenetic and cold, no wonder Sam had wanted to go back to 1973 so badly.

'It's boho.' Molly frowned.

'Not on schooldays it isn't.' Alex replied, 'It's neat and tidy.' she pulled a comb from her bag and passed it over to Molly.

After dropping Molly at school she drove to work, her heart sinking as she entered the grey building and headed towards her department. She had a new DCI, Mark Roberts, and he was waiting to welcome her back.

'Grab a coffee Alex.' he told her breezily, pointing to a complicated looking machine, 'The briefing starts in ten minutes.'

There was no feeling of being back in the fold, instead her sense of detachment increased. Everything was moreorless the same as it was before she'd left for Manchester, apart from Mark being her DCI. Her colleagues were very welcoming but they eyed her with a mixture of pity and awkwardness. What kind of stupid woman jumps off a roof - even to save a fellow officer?

By lunchtime she needed to escape, and took a salad pot to the embankment, only to find hundreds of other people had the same idea and there was nowhere to sit. She wasn't hungry anyway, at least it was a break from the claustrophobic building. 'I can't do this Gene.' she whispered as she gazed at the Thames.

But she did do it. Eventually as the weeks and months passed things became easier, more comfortable and familiar, and she settled back into her work. Settled was probably the best word to use. Alex knew that she was settling for this 21st century life. She lived, she worked, she was the best mother she could be, but she knew it was a compromise.

.

One bright and sunny morning she woke and something had changed. She felt hopeful for the first time in a long time, yet everything seemed the same. She wondered if it was just because it was Molly's birthday. She chatted with her daughter in the car on the way to work.

'What did Evan get you?'

'A Blackberry.' Molly grinned.

'I'll get you some more while you're at school and you can make a birthday crumble.' Alex said.

'You seem happy today.' Molly said.

'I'm always happy.' Alex replied brightly.

'No, you're not.' Molly said.

The police radio crackled ; 'Charlie One Zero. Ma'am? South Bank, outside Tate Modern. Code Red. Hostage taken. Suspect Arthur Layton. Armed and dangerous.'

'Pass me the thing.' Alex told Molly as they scrabbled for the siren. She felt energised and alert, the air seemed filled with electricity. Something was going to happen, she just knew it. Something terrible or something good. She only wished Molly wasn't there in the car with her. She phoned Evan. 'Could you come and get Molly? There's a thing...a hostage situation.'

Molly pouted.

'I'm not putting you in danger.' Alex said.

By some miracle Evan arrived at the scene near the Tate Modern at the same time as Alex.

'Please mum, don't go.' Molly begged. "you could get killed.'

Alex hugged her, 'I'll be fine, I'll see you this afternoon, we'll blow the candles out on your cake together.' She blew frantic hurried kisses at Molly before hobbling towards the busy area where Arthur Layton was holding his hostage.

.

She knew he meant business as soon as she saw him. He was her destiny. The shifty eyed desperate little man who couldn't bear to be looked at, clutching a terrified hostage.

'Let her go.' Alex said carefully, 'Take me instead.'

Arthur looked more closely, 'Alex Drake' he rasped, shoving the jibbering hostage aside.

They stared at each other and Alex knew that the armed response team were taking up positions all around them. Layton wouldn't stand a moved towards him, 'Take me instead.' she grabbed at her and she let him, becoming his shield. her back protested and her eyes filled with tears at the excruciating pain. 'Please' she begged, 'I have a bad back.'

'That'll be the gun sticking in it.' Layton replied.

'No really, I had an accident, my back is very weak.' she gasped as the pain turned red hot.

'Move then.' Layton said.

Alex took a faltering step forward and the crowds parted to let them through. She could see members of the armed response team trying and failing to get a clear shot at Layton.

'If I die you die.' he told her.

'I know.' she answered.

'Where's your car?' he asked.

'Over there.' she gestured with her head.

He slung her around so they faced the crowd, making her walk backwards. In the split second it took armed response had acted and moved in for the kill.

'Tell them to back off.' Layton instructed.

'Do not proceed!' Alex called frantically. Slowly they reached the parked cars, 'It's the dark blue one.' she whimpered.

Layton backed her up to it, 'Keys.'

She took the keys from her pocket. Layton continued using her as a shield and dived into the back seat of the car, his gun never leaving its target. Alex got in the driver's seat.

'You do exactly as I say and remember I've nothing to lose.' he said, 'Drive fast.'

She did as he ordered and soon they were in back streets she'd never seen before. She heard sirens and knew they were being pursued but Layton was wily and made her double back a few times. Eventually he told her to stop. The sirens were a long way off. They were still by the Thames and Layton pulled her out of the car and put the gun in her back again. She saw a rusty dilapidated barge and Layton steered her onto the gangplank.

'It's not much but it's home.' he said,pulling out a mobile phone.

'Please don't make me...' Alex felt unsteady, her walking cane was still in the car. 'I can't' she told him, pain piercing her back.

Layton was talking on the phone, 'I've got a piece of your past here.' he nudged her with gun, 'Walk.' he carried on into the phone, 'Tim and Caroline Price's daughter...'

Alex froze, 'How do you know my parents?

'I'm gonna tell her the truth about how they died.' Layton spoke into the phone. 'Unless you do something to stop me. You have one minute to think it over, the clock starts ticking now.'

He clicked off the phone and they got on to the barge and he made her sit down before sitting opposite her.

'Please.' Alex begged, 'Please, how do you know my parents?'

Layton was clock watching, stroking his gun, looking increasingly pissed off. The phone didn't ring. 'I'm happy, hope you're happy too' he said, looking almost apologetic as he raised the gun and shot her.

.

She opened her eyes slowly and closed them again fast. The bloody loud music- oh Vienna. The bright garish colours. Everything hurt. Her mind went crazy. What just happened to her? Where was she? It sounded like a party. She kept her eyes tightly closed as tentatively she reached down and felt her torso and limbs. Everything felt ok, her back felt better than it had in ages. She seemed to be wearing a short skirt and stockings but she wasn't about to open her eyes to check. The music changed to Adam Ant, 'Prince Charming', an eighties night then? She wondered if Layton had drugged her. She was sure that he'd shot her but maybe he'd drugged her and she had hallucinated the being shot part.

All around her the party goers were singing along to Prince Charming; she could hear the clink of glasses, the sourness of spilt wine, the overpowering stench of dozens of perfumes and aftershaves clashing.

'I'm not here.' she whispered to herself.

Someone lumped down beside her, 'Oh yes you are darlin' How much do you charge for a blow job?'

'Police! Don't move!' came a shout and the party turned to panic as drugs were hidden and prostitutes fled. Alex still didn't open her eyes. As mayhem blossomed around her she lay completely still. It would be alright now. They had found her.


	2. Chapter 2

2

.

The Second Coming.

'This one's either out cold or she's hoping if she keeps her eyes shut it'll all go away.'

Alex deduced the deep female voice was referring to her but she kept her eyes closed.

'Sleeping Beauty.' a second voice added sarcastically.

Alex opened her eyes and stared at two of the ugliest woman police officers she had ever seen; she frowned, something wasn't right, their uniforms looked wrong for a start.

'Are you real?' she asked them in a clipped uppercrust voice.

Four eyebrows raised in perfect synchronisation as the police officers turned to each other before the fattest one replied, ' Yes love, we're your worst nightmare.'

Alex tried to maintain as much dignity as she could but it was difficult in her position; she attempted to sit up, 'I've had far worse nightmares then you.' she said.

The police officers helped her to her feet. 'Don't count on it.' they smiled at each other.

'You're not real police officers are you?' Alex said jovially, 'I can tell by your uniforms- fancy dress? I bet if I lift your skirt you're wearing...' she reached down and pulled up the hem of the nearest woman's skirt, 'oh.' she frowned at the thick black tights, 'No stockings?'

The policewoman slapped Alex's hand away, 'Right, I think we'll continue this down at the station.'

They frogmarched her out of the cabin and towards the gangplank, and as they did so Alex finally realised what had happened. These people weren't in fancy dress at all. She was back in the eighties. She stared along the skyline, no dome, no London Eye. The barge was hemorrhaging people and the police had their work cut out trying to control them. Her police women were soon caught up in the mini riot and Alex took the opportunity to sneak away.

'Oi, you! Wait!' shouted one of them.

Alex smiled and waved as she picked her way along the dock in her high heels, her mind on overdrive. She was back. She would see Gene. Then she realised she was in London and he was in Manchester, well that was ok, she'd get a train. Her smile widened at the thought of seeing him again. She was so deep in thought adjusting to her new circumstances that she didn't notice she was being snuck up on until a fleshy arm went around her neck and she found herself being held fast by a flashy looking man with a sharp suit and overpowering aftershave.

'You little tart, did you call them?' Edward Markham's breath as it floated past her ear was less than Colgate fresh.

'I don't know what you mean.' she croaked, narrowing her eyes as she saw a red car coming at speed across the dusty ground, appearing almost mirage like in the sunshine.

It screeched to a halt a few yards away from them. Markham tightened his grip and Alex struggled.

'You need to keep still or you're going to be in even deeper shit.' Markham told her.

Alex thought she really must be hallucinating as she saw the men getting out of the car, it couldn't possibly be could it? Ray? Chris? She whimpered as the driver's door open and a pair of feet came into view. Cowboy boots with a crocodile pattern. She caught her breath as she saw Gene in a shimmering silver suit and struggled madly to escape Markham's clutches, 'Gene!' she yelled.

His head snapped up.

'Eh up' Ray drew his gun, 'Someone knows you Guv... Christ almighty- it's Alex!'

Gene gazed at Markham and Alex, concentrating on Alex's legs, 'I'd know them pins anywhere.' he said, before his eyes travelled up her body and alighted on her face, 'Bloody hell Bolls,I think you just ramped up my schoolboy fantasies to another level.'

'It's that woman.' Chris blurted as the penny dropped. 'That woman wozername? From Manchester. The Ma'am.'

'Your powers of observation never fail to astound me Christopher.' Gene said, looking slightly shellshocked himself.

'Let 'er go' yelled Ray, lifting his gun.

'You need to do as they say.' Alex told Markham breathily, her breathing trouble caused not by his grip on her neck but the effect Gene was having on her, 'A fatality outcome is what these officers want.'

Markham thought about it for a few seconds before loosening his grip and stepping away, 'I'm not armed' he shouted waving his arms about, 'See?' he looked at Alex and shook his head, 'Knew it was you who called them.I won't forget this.'

He barely had time to finish his sentence before Gene reached him and slung him roughly towards Ray who whipped out his cuffs.

Alex felt darkness creep over the back of her head as Gene approached, 'Oh no' she whimpered as the ground wobbled under her feet.

'Steady Bolls.' Gene said softly, as she collapsed into his arms and passed out.

.

When she regained consciousness she was in the front seat of the Quattro which was parked outside a police station. She stared blearily as Gene, Ray and Chris herded protesting punters and prozzies inside.

'Why is he here? In London?' she whispered,confused, feeling for the door handle.

Out on the pavement the ground still moved under her feet, she knew without looking that Gene was behind her, and she turned just in time to see him hide a concerned expression.

'Come on.' he said briskly, 'Let's get you inside.'

'This is London.' she said.

'Yeah, shithole.' he replied, striding off.

As she made to follow him her high heel twisted and she fell onto the pavement. In an instant he was beside her and gathering her up in his arms and she let herself be gathered. She'd forgotten how big he was, how strong, but she hadn't forgotten his smell, and as her cheek flamed from the friction caused by his coat she held on to him tightly.

He dumped her unceremoniously in the incident room of Fenchurch CID, 'Shaz? coffee for the lady, strong and black.' he barked.

A slightly built, dark haired police woman peered at Alex inquisitively, 'This um...lady?' she asked.

'Can't see any other ladies around here.' Gene replied brusquely, offending at least half a dozen prostitutes.

'Hmm.' Shaz frowned and headed to a corner of the room.

'My office?' Gene said to Alex.

Alex wobbled across the carpet tiles and through the door he was holding open. He closed it as she walked though.

'What are you doing here?' they asked at the same time, and smiled briefly as their words clashed.

'Bolly' Gene shook his head.

'Gene' she replied.

They stared at each other for a second or two. Gene seemed particularly mesmerised by her long legs in the short skirt. Although his hands remained at his side, Alex had a feeling he was trying to stop himself reaching out and stroking her stocking'd thigh.

'How are you here?' she asked, 'Why aren't you in Manchester? And where is Sam? What year is it?'

'Bloody hell- 20 questions.' Gene lit a cheroot and paced uncomfortably.

'4 actually.' Alex replied, perching on his desk as there was only one chair in the room and it was behind Gene's desk.

'Are you sure you're not a prozzie masquerading as a police officer?' Gene asked. 'You seem to prefer to wear a range of clothing particularly suited to that profession.'

'I do not' she protested, 'I just woke up like this.'

'If that skirt was hitched any higher I could see what you had for breakfast.' he told her.

'Well you seem to be enjoying the view.' Alex snorted, 'You haven't looked at my face for at least a minute.'

Shaz arrived with the coffee and plonked the tray down, 'I put the biscuits on a plate.' she said in a bored voice.

'Thank you Sharon.' Gene said, ushering her out. He pushed the coffee and biscuits towards Alex, 'Eat. Drink.'

'So' Alex said through a mouthful of bourbon, 'Are you going to tell me why you're in London instead of Manchester?'

'Because I got ripped out of my beloved home patch and transplanted here.' Gene said grimly.

'You make it sound like you're a turnip.' Alex giggled.

Gene frowned .Alex had noticed he didn't seem very free with his smiles. He seemed sad and resigned and different. She tried another approach. Smoothing her stockings carefully she asked, 'Have you missed me?'

'Haven't had time to think about it.' he said, 'Too busy trying to clear the streets of scum.'

'So you haven't thought about me at all?' Alex asked softly, 'It's the eighties now isn't it? So it's what?...At least 7 years since we last met...'

'It's 1981.' Gene informed her. 'So are you going to tell me what happened? How you're here again?'

His phone rang and he picked it up, his expression impassive as he listened to the caller, 'Yes Sir, she's already here.' he said eventually, 'Yes I will- fine.' he plonked the phone down. 'You're my new DI apparently. Now, where were we ?'

'I got shot.' Alex told him, 'by a desperate saddo called Arthur Layton, he knew my parents.' suddenly realisation dawned that here in 1981 her parents were still alive. 'Oh my god...'

'Slow down.' Gene said as he saw her mind racing out of control.

'But my parents died in 1981-this year' Alex gabbled, 'In October...'

'Bloody hell, I missed you, but already you're annoying the hell out of me.' Gene muttered crossly.

'Did you? Miss me I mean?' Alex looked at him closely, 'I'm so sorry that I left like I did.'

Gene hid the expression on his face by draining his mug, 'Come on, I'll show you your new abode.'

All of CID watched as Gene and Alex walked through the room and out of the door. Ray exchanged glances with Chris.

'He can't wait to get 'er knickers off.' Ray laughed.

'Take up where they left off.' Chris agreed.

'What?' Shaz looked interested, 'Does he know her then?'

'Yeah, you could say that.' Ray replied. 'From the good old days in Manchester. She's worn bloody well, doesn't look all that different from then.'

'Can't imagine the Guv with a woman.' Shaz said in wonderment. 'Especially one like her.'

.

Alex was investigating her new home. A flat above a trattoria called Luigi's. Gene had made himself comfortable on the large squashy sofa. When he thought she wasn't looking he studied her and the memories came flooding back.

'Not bad' Alex said as she wandered around the flat, 'Bit different from Sam's bedsit and that flat you found me in Manchester- nice bed...'she peered into the bedroom, '...not sure about the sheets though.'

'Yeah well, I've phoned Harrods about replacement bed linen.' Gene said sarcastically. 'But you'll just have to slum it for the time being.'

Alex went into the kitchen and began opening cupboard doors, 'It's a bit of a dry old place.' she said eventually, 'I could do with a drink.'

Gene stood up, 'Now you're talking, we'll nip down to the bar.'

'I can't go dressed like this.' Alex protested.

Gene looked her up and down for the hundredth time and a ghost of a smile graced his face for a split second, 'Oh I don't know, Luigi could do with cheering up.'

'Maybe you could go down and bring back a bottle of wine.' Alex suggested. 'We'd be more comfortable here wouldn't we?'

Gene nodded slowly. God , she'd only been back five minutes and she was doing it to him again. The feeling of losing control, of his head filling up with Alex Drake. He knew alcohol wasn't the answer because it would lower his defences and make him vulnerable, but he badly needed a drink to steady his frazzled nerves.

Luigi was on the phone to Italy when Gene stepped into the deserted trattoria. 'Need a couple of bottles.' he mouthed.

Luigi shook his head and then nodded resignedly as Gene helped himself, 'On the tab.' he said, grabbing a pen and adding another figure to Gene's already long list. If Mister Hunt would only settle his debts he could afford go back to Italy for a really good holiday at the very least. He returned his attention to his sister on the phone.

Alex had the glasses and a corkscrew ready, 'Beaujolais?' she looked disappointed.

'Suppose I should have brought you the wine list to study.' Gene said grumpily, ripping the foil from the top of one of the bottles and grabbing the corkscrew.

'No, no it's fine.' Alex said hastily, moving closer to him, watching his hands deftly opening the bottle.

As the wine glugged into the glass she put out a hand to steady the stem of the glass at the same time as he did. He winced.

'What's wrong?' she whispered.

'Thirsty.' Gene grunted.

'I'm so sorry.' she said, looking up into his face, 'About Manchester I mean.'

'Water under the bridge.' he replied.

'Lots of water under our particular bridge.' Alex said.

'Yeah well.' Gene sipped his wine.

'I tried to get to you that day.' Alex said, reaching out and putting her hand over his, he tried to pull away but she grabbed his hand, her fingers feeling his, 'I just ran out of time.'

'I know, I found the car.' Gene said, looking uncomfortable as her thumb ran over his fingernails. 'Bolly...'

'What?'

'I can't get into all this again.' he looked tormented.

'I've waited for years to get back to you.' she told him, 'Two long years. What we had. How you made me feel.'

His guard dropped momentarily, ' Much longer than that for me.' His eyelashes hid his eyes, he was awkwardness personified.

'And now I'm here and you're different.' Alex said.

'People change.' Gene pouted.

'Is there anyone?' Alex hardly dared ask.

'No- haven't got time for women, like I said, too busy being a copper.' He managed to retrieve his hand from hers.

Alex felt her spirits plummet, he looked like he meant it, 'I thought...' she whispered, 'I thought that we...' she suddenly thought of something and her eyes narrowed, 'Hang on, what are you doing here then?

'What do you mean?' Gene draped his hand over his wine glass, 'Someone had to show you where you're going to live.'

'It didn't have to be you though did it?' Alex asked, leaning in closer, 'You could have delegated, sent a you came with me.'

He nodded, 'Yes.'

'Don't you think it's incredible that we are here? Back together?' Alex said, 'It must mean something, don't you think?'

'It _means_ that you're a bloody careless woman,' Gene said gruffly, 'who can't keep herself out of trouble.'

'I didn't ask Layton to shoot me.' Alex said quietly. She was still finding it difficult to adjust to this new updated version of Gene, he seemed so much less approachable than the man she remembered.

He poured more wine for both of them, 'No, I don't suppose you did.' he conceded, 'Anyway Bolly, here's to a long, happy and professional relationship.'

Alex raised her glass, 'Yes of course.'

As they touched glasses Gene wondered how he was standing inches away from her and not pulling her into his arms and kissing her face off but he knew he had to hold himself all he knew her visit might be a brief one. He couldn't allow himself to get drawn in again. It had taken years to get his sense of loss down to a bearable level last time she had disappeared into the ether.

With no warning she reached out and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

'What the hell?' he moved backwards.

'Just seeing if you had a heart in there.' she said,moving forward, keeping her hand where it was. 'It's still beating, just about, quite rapidly you need a pacemaker.'

He grabbed her wrist and tried to wrench it away; he could smell her perfume, and crazily she smelt the same as he remembered from all those years ago. He suddenly stopped fighting and pulled her towards him, his hand clamping onto her breast, his mouth dipping down to hers.

The kiss was long and desperate with Gene breaking away first.

'Professional.' gasped Alex as he began pulling her towards the bedroom.

'Yeah it will be.' Gene told her, 'Once we've got this out of the way.'

He threw her onto the bed and pushed up her skirt before unbuckling his belt, his eyes darkened as he looked down at her, 'Sure about this?'

'I've waited long enough' she said breathlessly, opening her legs wider. 'Hurry up. Don't bother taking your clothes off.'

'Jesus woman.' he groaned as he pulled her scanty knickers to one side and plunged into her.

The weight of him as he moved over her was wonderful, she held him on tightly and drank in his smell, the feel of him, the hairiness of his thighs on her soft skin. It was ridiculous but she wanted to cry. At last she had him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Doubts

Alex woke with a start, disoriented. As the world came back into focus she realised where she was, back in the eighties, with Gene. Except Gene wasn't there, his side of the bed was empty and cold. Getting up, she wandered into the sitting room and switched the television on, it was the evening news, she had slept most of the afternoon away. She headed to the bathroom and showered before searching the bedroom for something to wear. There were a few men's shirts in the wardrobe and she put one on. There was nothing else to make use of except the rig out she had arrived in. Maybe Gene was sorting it. Maybe he'd arrive back with some normal clothes for her to wear but somehow she doubted it.

She could hear music filtering up from the trattoria and wondered if he was down there. Grabbing the almost empty bottle of Beaujolais they'd been drinking she drained it into a glass and sat on the sofa. She was ravenously hungry but there was nothing to eat. She was just resigning herself to the fact that she'd have to put the prozzie outfit back on to face the outside world when Gene rang.

'Shaz is bringing you some clothes.' he told her. 'Then, if you can be bothered to shift your bum downstairs I'm sure Luigi will find you some food.'

She could tell by his blunt tone he was back in professional mode. She smiled as she put the phone down, wondering what she had expected- softness, intimacy, affection? 'Welcome back Alex' she whispered. Well he had welcomed her in his own inimitable style, she was was still tingling from his attentions; it was a good feeling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so...replete. She looked around the flat with its garish eighties furnishings and laughed.

.

'Chris said you knew them from before.' Shaz said after she had invited herself in and dumped down a bin liner of clothes. 'In Manchester.'

'Yes that's right.' Alex replied.

'And you and the Guv?' Shaz raised an eyebrow.

'Me and the Guv what?' Alex asked pleasantly,rummaging through the bin liner.

'Ray insinuated...' Shaz gave an embarrassed smile, 'um...both he and Chris seemed to think that you and the Guv were rather close.'

'It was a long time ago.' Alex replied evasively, pulling a white leather jacket from the bin liner, 'Who chose these clothes?'

Shaz looked shifty, 'They were in lost property.'

'Hmm.' Alex checked the size of some stretchy jeans, 'Well thanks Sharon.' she said, herding Shaz towards the door of the flat.

'Are you coming down?' Shaz asked.

'Probably.' Alex said, opening the door and ushering her out.

Alone again in the flat she listened and wondered what she was listening for. It was different this time around, there was a feeling of finality. She wondered if she had died in the other world and felt a sense of loss and guilt as she thought of Molly. All the weeks and months she had yearned to get back to Gene and his world, and now she had and she was filled with doubt. What sort of mother abandons a child for a man?

'I hope you're worth it Gene.' she whispered as she dressed in some of the clothes Shaz had brought.

.

She felt shy as she entered the trattoria in jeans and an off the shoulder top, dozens of pairs of eyes swivelled to check her out, almost everyone there appeared to be a copper. Gene and his gang were at a table in the far corner, Gene hardly visible through a haze of smoke. As she made her way over to him he stubbed out his panatela and filled an empty glass with wine from a carafe.

'Have a drink Bolly.' he said.

She could tell by his voice he'd already got a head start on her. She sat beside him and drew the glass towards her.

'Hungry?' he asked.

She nodded.

'Luigi!' he yelled.

A harassed looking little Italian man scuttled over with a pile of menus, 'Mr 'unt?'

'Lady needs feeding.' Gene said.

Luigi beamed at Alex as he handed her a menu, 'the spaghetti puttanesca very good.'

'Sounds lovely.' Alex nodded, 'I'll have that.' she was too hungry to go through the menu.

Luigi's beaming smile became wider as he looked at the two of them.

'What?' Gene grunted.

'You fell on feet this time.' he told Gene, 'with this bellissima lady.'

'She's only my DI.' Gene said, 'My very hungry DI. So if you've finished dribbling maybe you could find your way to the kitchen pronto.'

'Two shakeys.' Luigi answered, smiling at Alex again before hurrying off.

'Only your DI.' Alex whispered, slightly hurt.

'Yeah well, Luigi only needs to know what he needs to know.' Gene lit another panetela, his eyes softened slightly as he shrugged at her, 'You ok? Looking good in that top, nice shoulder.'

'Where's Sam?' Alex asked.

'Sam?'

'Yeah you know, Sam Tyler, the Robin to your Batman,Laurel to your Hardy.' Alex said.

'Might have known I'd be the fat one.' Gene sighed, 'Sam stayed in Manchester.'

'He stayed in Manchester? He's still there now?' Alex was puzzled.

'Yes.' Gene looked irritated.

'But I would have thought...' Alex began.

'Don't think.' Gene said, 'Don't start jumping to bloody conclusions. Everything's fandabbydozy, we're still in love, we didn't have a falling out or anything. He's just in Manchester with Annie. It's what he wanted.'

'And Phyllis?' Alex asked.

'Phyllis moved on.' Gene shot her a warning look.

'Moved on.' Alex looked into his eyes and saw pain there. 'Completely on?'

Gene nodded.

'Must have been hard.' Alex whispered.

Gene looked straight ahead, his face set, 'Yes.'

'Mr 'unt- phone call. Is Viv.' Luigi called from the bar.

Alex watched him as he strode across the trattoria. He looked taller somehow, in his sleek 1980's suit, and more sophisticated, but confusingly more vulnerable too. She became aware she was being scrutinised, and turned to see Chris and Shaz obviously discussing her, Shaz smiled at her and Alex smiled back.

Gene, having finished on the phone, almost collided with Luigi who was bringing Alex her spaghetti, 'I'll take that.' he told Luigi, sliding his hand under the plate.

'I get the parmigiano .' Luigi said.

Gene shoved the spaghetti at Alex, 'I've got to get back to the station, Markham's kicking off.'

'Shall I come?' Alex asked, looking longingly at her supper.

'I think I can handle it.' Gene replied. 'Stay and eat.'

'Are you coming back here?' Alex tried not to sound desperate.

'Dunno.' Gene said over his shoulder.

As the evening wore on CID got more and more pissed and raucous. Alex sat quietly at the table, eating the spaghetti and drinking too much wine. Ray appeared and plonked himself down.

'Hi Ray, how's things?' Alex asked.

Ray held his cigarette between his open legs and leaned forward drunkenly, 'Not bad.' he replied after a thoughtful delay, he blew a couple of smoke rings over Alex's head, 'How about you? Where have you been all these years?'

'Round and about.' Alex answered evasively.

'Seems a bit strange to me that you're only a DI after all this time, I thought you would have risen through the ranks to at least a DCI.' Ray said.

'Yes well.' Alex said cautiously, 'I had a few personal problems.'

'I hope you're not going to piss 'im about.' Ray said. 'The guv.'

'Why would I do that ?' Alex replied.

'You did last time.' Ray accused, 'He's not going to let on how he was after you left so I thought I should put in a word of warning.'

'You're warning me off him?' Alex gave a disbelieving giggle, 'Who are you, his mother?'

Ray stubbed out his cigarette, grinding it down into the ashtray, ' We shook off Tyler and then you pop up again.' He shook his head.

'If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous Ray.' Alex frowned and stood up, 'Look, it's been a long day and I don't feel up to getting into an argument with you. You've nothing to worry about. Your precious Guv will be absolutely fine.'

With as much dignity as she could muster she made her way across the trattoria, her head felt muzzy, the wine had affected her more than she'd realised, she prayed she'd be able to reach the staircase without falling over. As she reached her destination Gene appeared.

'You ok Drake? You look a tad rough.' he said.

'I'm fine, I'm going to bed.' she said.

He couldn't hide his disappointment, 'I was hoping for a nightcap.'

'I'm not stopping you' she waved a hand behind her in the direction of the bar.

'Maybe I should just escort you up to your flat.' he put a hand under her elbow.

'Very professional.' she muttered.

'Can't have my DI passing out on the stairs, it looks bad.' he told her.

'Is Ray watching?' she stage whispered.

'No, he's playing gooseberry with Chris and Shaz.' Gene said after a quick glance.

'Chris and Shaz.' Alex giggled, 'Poor Ray.'

Gene kept a firm grip on her until they reached the door of her flat.

'There you go then.' he stepped back.

'Are you coming in?' she asked battling with the key.

'Maybe not, you're tired and I'm thirsty.' Gene replied.

Alex knew she didn't want him to go, 'What did Markham want?'

'I'll come in.' Gene said, following her through the door, 'He wanted his phone call.'

'You mean he hadn't already been allowed one?' Alex said.

Gene shook his head, 'Got overlooked in all the kerfuffle.'

'Why did you have to be there though?' Alex sat heavily on the sofa and closed her eyes.

'He demanded to be let free, said we'd cocked up procedures and didn't have enough on him to hold him.'

'So you let him go?' Alex mumbled.

'No.' Gene sat beside her, 'He threatened and raved for a bit so we popped him in cell 4. The mouldy cheese smelling cell. Just to give him a few hours to calm down.'

Blindly Alex reached out and felt for Gene's arm, when she had found it she grabbed his hand, 'Good work Guv.' she murmured sleepily.

'How much have you had?' Gene tried to tug his hand away but she clung on.

'Just enough to feel pleasantly relaxed.' she replied, attempting to pull him towards her.

'Stop it.' he said gently. 'I'm not taking advantage, you're incapacitated.'

'What if I want you to?' she said.

Gene got out his hip flask and took a swig, replacing it in his coat quickly, 'Bolls- we've got to keep this professional .It's not going to work if we keep shagging each others brains out, however much we might want to. I know how irresistible I am and you're going to find it hard but you have to exercise self restraint...Bolls? Bolly?'

Alex was fast asleep,still gripping his hand.

Gene sighed, 'Right woman, bed.'

As he struggled to lift her from the sofa he wondered how she could be so dead to the world in such a short time. In the bedroom he gently lowered her to the bed and her arms locked around his neck as she murmured incoherently. He eventually managed to free himself and found a blanket to cover her with. He fully intended to leave but the bed looked so inviting. In the end he took off his coat, jacket and tie, and lay down beside her. Immediately she moved towards him and he had no choice but to put his arms around her, She sighed into his chest, still mumbling in her sleep. He was just about to nod off himself when she said a name quite clearly. Layton. His eyes opened, she was obviously having bad dreams about the bloke who shot her, something niggled at him, he'd heard that name somewhere else, not just from Alex , he wracked his tired brain trying to place it, he was sure it hadn't been Markham, but someone had spoken about Layton. He wondered how old Layton was, and if he was involved with the drugs and prostitution racket that was going on. Before falling asleep he decided that the next day he was going to do a bit of digging, starting with finding out who owned that barge of iniquity, The Lady Di.

Alex woke in the early hours to find her face squashed into Gene's shirt. She snuggled in closer to him and he sighed happily. She liked Gene asleep, his defences down, the way he held her so tightly, knowing that when he woke he would try and distance himself again.

The phone rang a short while later, waking them both, and she was right, he drew away from her speedily, like she was an infectious disease.

'You better answer that.' he was on his feet and pacing, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Is the Guv there?' asked an unfamiliar voice.

'It's for you.' she told him, handing over the phone and padding into the kitchen. She found instant coffee and spooned some into two mugs, there was no milk or sugar so they'd have to drink it black. Gene appeared as the kettle boiled.

'Markham's on the warpath, I have to go.' he looked tired and dishevelled, 'I'll just use the bathroom.'

'Take this with you.' Alex handed him a mug, 'For while you're putting your face on.'

He peered into the mug, 'I think I'll pass thanks. I'm going to do a bit of investigating on your friend Layton today. I remembered last night that I heard his name yesterday afternoon when we were interviewing, I just can't sodding well remember who mentioned him.'

'Layton?' You mean he's here? Now? In this London?' Alex asked, sipping the coffee and grimacing.

'He could well be.' Gene replied.

Alex's brain stepped up several gears, 'Of course he is.' she said, 'Before he shot me he was talking about my parents, he was going to tell me why they died, he...'

You're doing it again.' Gene cut her off, 'Stop jumping to conclusions woman. As I said I thought I heard his name mentioned by some toerag yesterday, doesn't mean there was any connection to you.' He put his coat on.

'But I'm sure there is.' Alex said rapidly, 'I think I'll pay my parents a visit, oh god..' her heart leapt at the thought of seeing them, 'it's so weird knowing they're still alive.'

'I wouldn't advise it.' Gene looked grim, 'Leave it Alex. Don't go meddling 'til we know a bit more. I want you at the station in twenty minutes,you're a police officer. Ok?'

'But!' Alex pouted.

OK?' Gene pouted more.

'Fine.' Alex huffed.

'I won't be happy if you disobey me Drake.' he threatened as he went out of the door.

'Pig.' Alex sulked, stomping off to the bathroom.

As she was applying the make up she had found in the bottom of the bin liner she saw something in the mirror flit through the flat behind her, something white. It jolted her. Was the flat haunted? Were there ghosts in this world of ghosts? She was nervous of looking back in the mirror in case she saw it again and finished her make up speedily. Maybe Gene was right telling her to hold back a bit. This was a surreal world,with a dreamlike quality. Like when she had woken up and smelled newly mown grass and freshly dug earth, things didn't seem to fit properly. She tried to remember if it had been that way in Manchester. Finishing her make-up she went into the sitting room and looked around. Nothing was different but there was a feeling of malevolence, as though it hadn't always been a happy place. She shivered as she put on her white leather jacket and was quite relieved to leave the flat and head towards Fenchurch East.


End file.
